As a horizontal machine tool, there is the tool comprising: a bed where a workpiece support face for supporting a workpiece is formed at an upper-face front portion; a column attached to an upper-face rear portion of the bed universally slidably in a front-rear direction (Z-axis direction) and a left-right direction (X-axis direction); and a spindle device attached to the column universally slidably in an up-down direction (Y-axis direction) (for example, see a patent document 1).
According to such a horizontal machine tool, by attaching a tool to a spindle of a spindle device and by moving the spindle device in three-axial directions with respect to a workpiece placed at a workpiece support face of a bed, it is possible to cut the workpiece.